


How to Not React.

by spadekindacool



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadekindacool/pseuds/spadekindacool
Summary: thank you for reading this. if you do actually read this. I was going to write and then lost my train of thought and yeah.Trigger warning: there is an implied death in the beginning.





	How to Not React.

You sat at your past lover grave stone, pondering every single living second.

"You once asked who I loved most in this world," tears streamed down my face along with a shaky breath of air.

"It's you." Now tears came undone as if your eyes were clouds. 

*does fboy face and pose*


End file.
